1. Field Of The Invention
The apparatus of the present invention relates to automobile exhaust manifolds. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for positioning onto an automobile exhaust manifold, the function of the apparatus being to spread the manifold assembly casting members to align with the cylinder head for replacement thereupon.
2. General Background:
In the art of automobile exhaust systems, the automobile manifold is that piping structure which is attached to the cylinder head for receiving the heated exhaust gases that are released from the combustion chambers as the automobile engine cycles in operation. At present, the automobile exhaust manifold is engaged to the wall of the cylinder head via bolts, or the like attachments, having a common system leading into the manifold for the burned exhaust of the gases into the manifold and through the muffler and ultimately out of the exhaust.
Of course, during routine maintaince or repair of the automobile, often times the manifold has to be removed form the cylinder head, as for example when the block must be removed itself, which is done simply by removing the bolts attaching the manifold to the cylinder head. Upon replacement of the block or replacement of the manifold, often times due to the extreme heat that both the manifold and the cylinder head undergo during the operation of the engine, the bolt hole connections between the cylinder head and the manifold do not line up properly and in effect the manifold system "shrinks" so that when one aligns or attempts to align the holes of the cylinder head and the manifold, there is a misalignment, and the bolts can not be properly attached.
Therefore, at present, mechanics, or other types of repairmen, find many ways to expand or to spread the arms of the manifold out by hammering or by forcing them out through pressure of some type, so that the manifold will readjust itself to align with the bolt holes in the cylinder head. This is an on-going problem for mechanics, and lends itself to a need for a solution.